


Reliving

by Origami_Bird



Series: Deep Sea Blue [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Bird/pseuds/Origami_Bird
Summary: Connor has a nightmare due to the trauma he experienced in the UK.--- --- ---WARNING! Spoilers to Part 1 of the Deep Sea Blue series! Please don't read if you haven't read part 1 yet. Thank you.WARNING! Torture, flashbacks and body horror! Please don't read if you're sensitive to that stuff. Thank you.





	Reliving

**** It was another day at the aquarium.

Connor woke up from stasis exactly on 9:55 in his cave, in case Bruce wanted to have a talk with him again, right before opening time.

He was right, he heard a few hard knocks on the glass. He didn’t want to leave the disgusting man waiting so he quickly got out of his cave and reappeared before Bruce.

Except, there was no one there.

He was so sure he had heard knocks on the glass. He looked around him and saw no one out- or inside his tank. Then suddenly, he heard someone diving into the water.

It made Connor jump, because everything had been very quiet up until this point. He rapidly turned around and looked up.

It was too late to react as Bruce grabbed him by the throat with his fat greasy hands and squeezed. Connor lifted his arms and placed his hands on Bruce’s wrists. He struggled to get his hands to cooperate, because they felt so heavy for some reason.

He scanned his surroundings to find something that could help him escape his grasp over him. It shocked him to see he was no longer in his tank. He was in Bruce’s office. Had Bruce taken him over here while he had been struggling to breath? He hadn’t noticed at all.

“Beg for you life, android.”

Connor immediately obeyed and begged as best he could while Bruce’s hands were still squeezing his throat.

Bruce’s voice had been almost demonic when he ordered him to beg. It was darker, more demanding, more gravelly and rough. It scared him more then anything.

The man loosened his hands around Connor’s throat, but didn’t let go just yet. The android took a lungful of air, wheezed and coughed when he had been given the chance. Bruce talked once again with a darkened voice. “I escaped Sergeant Darren just so I could hear you beg once again. To mark you with bruises again.”

Connor put the pieces together and remembered what had happened. That’s right. Bruce had escaped Darren back in the UK, travelled to Detroit, kidnapped him and taken him to a secluded place on the outskirts of Detroit. He looked around again.

It wasn’t Bruce’s office anymore. It was in an old warehouse with grey walls and grey floor. Chains hanging on the ceiling and boxes on the sides of the walls stacked on top of one another. In the middle of the room, there was a cold metal table. The 6 technicians were all surrounding it and were ready to dismantle him completely. He panicked.

He gasped and started to breath fast, before Bruce once again, started choking him.

“They’re not going to dismantle you, don’t worry.” Bruce said with a demonic, sarcastic voice, “They’re just going to take your tail and arms, that’s it.”

Connor doesn’t know what’s worse. The technicians killing him, or them leaving him without a tail and legs.

The android had been avoiding Bruce’s eyes up until now and he regretted it instantly. There was so dark and evil looking. His eyes had a shadow over them, but he could clearly see an evil lying within them. They held hate, disgust and… … Love?

He couldn’t process that thought before he was laid out onto the table with what seemed like a million hands holding him down.

Bruce was next to him holding his face with such gentleness that it absolutely terrified him to the point where he felt paralyzed.

The next thing shocked him to his core. Bruce kissed him on the forehead.

Connor screamed at the kiss. Screamed at the feeling of millions of hands stroking and touching him in places he doesn’t want to mention. Screamed at losing his arms, losing his tail.

He was left with only a torso.

His face was soaked with tears. He couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at his surroundings.

The android was on Hank’s couch, the latter right next to him. With a bottle of strong alcohol.

He tried to move an arm to put a hand on his shoulder, but realized he was still limbless.

“Fuck off.” Hank said.

He stopped breathing.

 

 

** Friday, 9 23rd of March 2040 - Hank’s residence - 00:54 AM. **

Hank woke to screaming from Connor’s bedroom (Cole’s old bedroom). He was instantly wide awake. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and ran to the door. He pushed the door open, surprised it didn’t come loose from its hinges and barged into Connor’s bedroom.

He was still screaming, but he had his eyes closed, so Hank knew he was having a terrible nightmare.

“Connor!” he was instantly by his side. He tried shaking the screaming android awake, but it didn’t work.

“Con, you’re having a nightmare again! Wake up!” This is the 8th time this happened in the 2 weeks that passed since the 9th of March. It hasn’t been as bad as this one though.

He had been woken up by Connor before, but not to screaming. He had been woken up by Connor, standing besides his bed, crying. Asking for forgiveness for waking him up and asking if he could stay in his bedroom tonight. Hank had obviously accepted his request.

“Wake up, kid!”

This is completely different. Connor was struggling against the bed sheets, as if they’re holding him down or something. He was screaming his lungs out, to the point where Connor was making his voice sound like broken sobs and cries for help.

Hank picked him up and hugged Connor, hoping it would help.

It did, because Connor finally woke up. “H… Hank—?”

“Calm down kid. You had a bad nightmare. Just listen to my heartbeat and breath with me.”

The android struggled against his grip for a few seconds before he decided to give up and do what he said.

Connor listened to Hank’s heartbeat (a little bit too fast) and breathed the same rhythm as him. It took 30 minutes for him to calm down and stop crying.

“I’m sorry…” he said. His voice was raspy, due to the screaming and crying. He hated it.

Hank drew back a little and put a hand on his cheek to swipe away his tears. “None of that. That was the worst nightmare so far.” After wiping away all the visible tears, he hugged the shaking android again. “I’m glad I was here for you, so no apologizing for waking me up. G— Yeah?”

Connor noticed the correction. Hank had wanted to say ‘good?’, but corrected himself when he remembered it was a trigger word for him. He appreciated it immensely.

“Yes.” he responded, while still focusing his attention to Hank’s heartbeat. It significantly calmed him down.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to sleep in my bedroom tonight?”

“…Yes.” he admitted. He felt embarrassed about it, but replied honestly.

“Alright, come on.”

 

Once they were settled and warm, Connor still felt something was missing. He looked behind him and looked at the back of Hank’s head. He felt embarrassed about asking, but he wanted it so bad.

“Hank?”

“Hm?”

“Will you hold me?”

Connor heard Hank stop breathing and his heart rate fasten, but it only lasted 5 seconds.

“Yeah. Sure.” At that, Hank turned around, drew closer and held Connor in his arms. “Better?”

Connor sighed contentedly and felt Hank shiver beneath him. “Yeah. I feel…” Connor was too tired, due to the exhausting nightmare, to finish the sentence. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He hummed instead of finished his sentence hoping it was enough to get the point across. The last thing that he heard before falling asleep was Hank’s voice.

“Yeah Con. You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Nightmare. Very overdone, but you know... I haven't done it yet, so why not?
> 
> Not too happy with how it turned out, besides I'm still quite new to it all.
> 
> Part 3 coming Sunday next week! (19th of May.)


End file.
